Choices
by yvj
Summary: When you're in the business of saving the world, sometimes you have to make life altering decisions. Especially when you're in the hands of the enemy. Think of this as a dark romantic comedy.
1. Choices pt 1 Ron: Loyalty

A/N Alright I've been on kind of a mini roll with these one shots, and so I'm going to give it one more spin, with a two parter. This story is in some spots pretty dark. So take that as a warning I guess. Enjoy part one, read and review.

* * *

March 01 

Prisión de Infierno

Ron was dragged into the middle of what they called the pain room, which quite frankly wasn't that subtle of a name for a room. When you're dragged into a place called the pain room, you know exactly what you're going to get.

Ron looked around, the walls were made of pure white stone, and the floors were stained with dark red patches. He shuddered; he didn't want to know where those came from.

He was being dragged by two large thugs in olive drab military uniforms. Three more thugs entered the room behind them. They said something to him quickly in Spanish, Ron didn't need a translator to know that they wanted him to stand on his own. He stood upright in his brown jumpsuit, with his hands and feet in shackles.

A man in a cheap Armani knock off entered the room after them. He placed a handkerchief to his nose, a look of extreme disdain on his face.

Ron sniffed loudly "yeah, it takes awhile to get used to the smell"

The man in the suit looked at Ron and gave him a phony smile.

"Ah Mr Stoppable," he said with a deep Spanish accent, "it's good to see that you are in good spirits."

"I try to stay positive."

He smiled. "That's good, very good." He circled around Ron. "My name is Fernando Valdez. I'm the warden of this prison."

"Nice to meet you Fernando"

"I'm sure you know why I'm here and what I want."

Ron sighed. "Not really, but I do appreciate the visit."

"We know what you were doing at the laboratory Mr. Stoppable, and you couldn't have done it all alone. So where is she?"

Ron smiled. "I think you're really underestimating my skills, I'm a professional."

"I do not doubt that statement at all. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, you are quite a team."

"We were a team; we broke up before this mission."

Fernando gave the guard to Ron's left a slight nod. The guard immediately clubbed Ron in the back forcing him to drop to his knees from the pain.

"Mr. Stoppable please don't lie to me. I despise mentirosos" Fernando removed a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. "You are the sidekick, a small but vital piece of the team."

Ron attempted to push away the pain. "I was tired of being her dog, so I broke up the team before the mission."

Fernando nodded again as he lit up a cigarette; the guard viciously punched Ron in the face. "We know she was there with you Mr. Stoppable, it would be to your advantage if you tell us the truth."

"Look, you caught me red handed alone. I did the crime, now I have to do the time."

Fernando crossed his arms with his cigarette planted squarely in his mouth, he took a long drag. He looked Ron up and down again, now he was really smiling, like a Latino Cheshire cat. "How long have you been here Mr. Stoppable?"

"… Couple of days"

"Are you enjoying your time here so far?"

"Well, besides the daily beatings and the blood and pissed stained hallways. It's like club Med."

Fernando glanced at his watch. "Unfortunately Mr. Stoppable, I've got to go but I assure you our paths will cross again. But please remember one thing." He blew a smoke ring into Ron's face. "You're swollen eye; that bruise on your cheek, you're loose teeth. They mean nothing, they're just the beginning."

"That sure gives me hope for the future," Ron replied.

Fernando eyed one of the guards and a torrent of rapid Spanish spilled from his mouth. Seconds later all of the guards surrounded Ron. Fernando waved goodbye, exited and shut the door behind him.

"So guys, as a change of pace, I thought we could have a tea party."

He didn't see the first blow coming, the fist landed on the left cheek. His body sprawled along the floor. Instinctively, his arm extended out reaching for the door, just as a large combat boot came crashing down on his left hand.

He screamed out in pain, he tried to pull his hand free, but the guard just applied more pressure.

_What's happening right now doesn't matter. What they do to me doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that she is safe._

Tears streaming down his face as he naturally folded into a fetus position as the beating continued, and then mercifully everything went black.

XXXXXX

Two years ago

"**No, no, no, no!" Ron tapped rapidly on the game controller, sweat poured down his face and a large vein appeared on his forehead.**

"**Game over," said the voice from the screen.**

**He dropped the controller in despair.**

"**It can't be." He turned to the eight year old, who sat next to him. He beamed at Ron proudly as he raised his controller into the air. **

"**You cheated!" Ron called out.**

"**Next," the boy yelled.**

**_This can't be happening, this kid……he's unbelievable. _**

"**My turn," cried a six year old. She extended out her hand awaiting the controller.**

_**No, I must have vengeance, my honor is at stake.**_

"**Gimmie!"**

"**Back up small fry, me and the Newtype here are going into overtime"**

"**Gimmie!" **

"**Hey there's a little thing called respecting your elders. I'm older then you, that means I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."**

"**You'll be sorry."**

**Ron playfully poked her in the stomach. "I'm going to be sorry huh, is that supposed to be a threat?"**

"**Yes."**

**That's when he noticed that he was suddenly being encircled by a pack of toddlers. **

"**Hey, what's going on here?"**

"**You don't know how to share," the girl remarked, as the kids drew closer like a pack of wild hyenas.**

"**Look guys," he said nervously, "let's not carried away, we can work this out. Isn't it just about nap time?" **

**The girl rushed over to him and bit him in the arm.**

"**Ow you little… that hurts!" He tried to shake her loose, just as the other children pounced on him.**

"**It's ok Mrs. Johnson, we'll look after the daycare while you get your check up, it's no big; everything will be fine, goodbye." Kim hung up her cell phone, and took a deep breath.**

_**Another wasted day**_

"**KP!"**

**She turned around to see Ron surrounded, no, covered, head to toe with children.**

"**They're biting me," he screamed out. "I'm being mauled by rugrats."**

**She rushed over to him. "Ron, don't run so fast, you might drop one of them."**

**A few minutes later she managed to remove the children from Ron's body, and settled them down in front of the television.**

**Ron inspected his arm. "Look at these bite marks, they're like rabid animals." He glanced at the six year old brunette, who stared back him with hatred.**

"**Look at her; do you see the evil in her eyes? She's bad road KP, miles of it."**

"**Ron I'm sorry." **

**He looked at her curiously. "What?"**

"**We're in the prime of our lives. We should be out doing something fun, exciting and romantic." She sighed. "I guess I've just got to learn to say no."**

"**Kim, don't beat yourself up about this, we do something fun and exciting, or should I say dangerous, everyday. It's kind of nice to sit back and relax every once in awhile."**

"**You really think so?"**

"**Yeah it's all good, but if it's romance you're looking for…" He scanned the room until he spotted a small boy sitting in the corner nibbling on a flower. "Hey Simon get over here."**

**The child waddled over to him, and Ron pulled a dime out of his pocket. "I'll buy that flower from you."**

**The boy mulled the idea over and he eventually handed Ron the flower.**

"**Thanks Simon." He took another dime out of his pocket. "Grab me a juice box too, and not from Frankie J, get it from Sammy the calf, he's got the good stuff." **

"**Yes suh," Simon replied before he waddled away.**

"**And don't forget my change."**

**He grabbed Kim and pulled her close, catching her by surprise. He handed her the flower "Mi lady, my heart is ever at your service," he said in a bad British accent, before giving her a gentle kiss.**

"**Oh Shakespeare," she cooed, "Someone has been paying attention in lit class. When did you get so suave?"**

"**Oh I can be suave, but how many handsome, carefree, blonds do you know?"**

"**Hey… Hey!"**

**Ron looked down to see Simon with his juice box.**

"**Thanks buddy, keep the change." Then something on Simon's arm caught his attention. "Hey what happened to your arm?"**

"**I fell."**

**Ron knelt before the boy. "Well you've got to put a bandage on these kinds of cuts or germs will get in there… KP?"**

"**I'm already on it."**

**She came back a moment later and handed Ron the bandage. He quickly and effortlessly put it on Simon's arm.**

"**That wasn't so bad." **

"**Nope" Simon rushed away happily.**

**Ron took a sip from the juice box, as he drank he noticed Kim staring at him.**

_**What's this about?**_

**She smiled at him lovingly. "You know Ron; I think you'll be a great father."**

**He did a spit-take, apple juice sprayed across the room. **

"**What's the matter?"**

**He wiped the dripping juice from his mouth. "Oh KP you just say stuff like that. I have a fragile system; there are just some statements that I can't handle yet."**

**She laughed. "Ok I'll keep that in mind." **

**Ron took a deep breath. "Wow."**

**A moment of silence passed between them. "So… um do you really think I'll be a good dad?"**

"**No… I think you'll be a great dad!"**

**He sighed happily. "You know, this might be the perfect time to say this KP… I…lo…"**

**Just as he was about to force himself to spit it out, a toy truck was thrown at him. By the time he reacted the truck had already hit him in the groin.**

"**You spit juice on me," the little brunette cried, as Ron crumbled to the ground.**

"**Ron, are you ok?"**

"**Kim…" he cried weakly "… avenge me," he said before passing out.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to find himself looking up at the florescent lights of one of the prison's many hallways. He was moving, no actually, he was being dragged along the floor.

He recalled the memory of the daycare incident. A split second before the demon spawn had attacked his most sensitive of areas; he had actually envisioned himself as a father. He and Kim with a family, it was a pleasant thought, a thought that would often visit when he was daydreaming.

_Oh god I'm starting to feel the pain from the beating._

Yes the pain had caught up with him. He had remembered a happier time in his life so he could run from the pain and hide from it. But it always caught up with you in the end; a person can only run so far.

They tossed him in a dank cell, and left him there without another word.

Ron rolled onto his back. "Yeah you better run," he shouted after them, with as much energy as he could muster.

"I sure showed them," he said to himself.

"Wow, a loud American, how rare."

Ron looked up from the floor. There were two hammocks hanging from the wall. On the hammock on the left side of the wall, lay a young Hispanic man who looked to be around his age.

"Who are you? Are you new?" Ron asked.

The young man ignored Ron's question, rolled over on the hammock and remained silent. But it wasn't long before his curiosity got the best of him.

"For them to send an American here is quite rare, this is the worse prison in the country. Only the enemies of the government are sent here."

Ron sat up, moaning in pain as he did so. "Curious huh?" He chuckled softly as he played around with a loose tooth in his mouth. "What can I say, I'm a political prisoner."

"No my foreign friend, I'm a political prisoner. You are probably a spy who was stupid enough to get caught!"

Ron sighed. "Ok fine, we're both political prisoners. Now I'm curious too, why are you in here?"

The man snorted. "I have no obligation to tell you anything."

Ron lay back down on the cold prison floor; he was in too much pain to sit upright. "You know; you're not that friendly."

"Don't take it personal, I hate all Americans."

"Have you ever been to America?"

"Yes I have and I hate the whole greedy, self absorbed country."

"Even Disneyland? It's the happiest plane on earth"

"I especially hate Disneyland" the man replied.

"Hmmm people outside of America hate Americans… I had no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXX

March 8

Prison warden Fernando Valdez was all smiles, the prisoner had been laid flat, his arms and feet were tied and he was strapped down tight. There was no escape, but the boy still struggled against the restraints. Good, he liked watching them struggle.

"I have excellent news Mr. Stoppable, very good news indeed."

"I'm getting out on parole?"

"Oh I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." He took a sip from a shot glass filled with brandy. "Can I offer you drink, how do they say… ah yes, what is your poison?"

"Raccoon poison if you don't mind."

Fernando chuckled. "You are a funny, funny man. But the news I have is very good news for me." He brought his face just above Ron's. "We've got a new game to play. I assume that you still insist on being uncooperative?"

"You are correct sir."

Fernando smiled. "Good, then we have don't have to waste time with needless chatter." He snapped his fingers.

"What the…" Ron cried out as two guards wrapped cloth around his mouth and nostrils so that he could barely breathe.

The two guards then held up a very large bucket of water above his face, and they poured a steady stream of water into his mouth. The water ran down the cloth to the back of his throat, so he had no chance of breathing.

"This is called drinking by force; it's a simulated drowning, really nasty way of dying from what I hear."

Ron thrashed against his restraints. His lungs soon ached for air, he was sure he would drown.

"Alright stop," yelled Fernando. "Remove the cloth!"

The guards stopped pouring water and removed the cloths from Ron's face.

"Please… no more… I can't take that…" Ron sputtered as he simultaneously gasped for air.

Fernando feigned deafness. "What was that, you've had enough? Tell me, how did that feel Mr. Stoppable?"

"Like I was dying you dirty bas…"

"Ok one more time."

"No… God no, I'm sorry…" he gasped, "no more…"

"Fine then, tell me, where is the girl?"

Ron continued short gasps of air as he slowly returned to his normal breathing patterns. "This isn't right, it's illegal!"

"Oh I'm sorry; according to this regime torture of foreign spies is very legal. Now, are you going to give us the information we want?"

Ron took in a lungful of air, and then finally responded with a defiant, "No!"

He watched in fearful anticipation as the guards wrapped the cloths around his face and brought in a new and larger bucket of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year and a half ago

**Ron surfaced in darkness, if it wasn't for the faint light from the moon, he wouldn't have been able to see his hand in front of his face. He grinned to himself, as a wave of self-satisfaction washed over him. **

**It was a short swim back to the riverbank. His spirits were so high that he could have swum a couple of laps.**

**He removed a small flashlight and waved it around the nearby trees. Eventually the light fell on the red headed hero resting against a stump.**

**The second the light flashed on her face, she looked up. "Well how did it go?"**

"**Mission accomplished." Ron smiled. "He took out a small vial from the pocket of his wet suit. "No one will be turning any plants into carnivorous mutants without this little baby."**

"**So everything went well?"**

"**Piece of cake."**

"**You didn't touch anything else in the lab, right?"**

**He scoffed "of course I didn…"**

**A large explosion could be heard in the distance.**

"**Ok, I… may have gotten a little distracted, but you'll be happy to know that the lab was evacuated before it went up in flames… I think… yeah I'm pretty sure it was."**

"**So," he said quickly changing the subject, "how's your leg?"**

**She tried to massage it a little but it just made her wince from the pain. "I think it might be sprained. I can't believe I tripped over a stupid rock."**

"**Ah it's alright; I trip over stuff all the time, its totally natural."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for that rock I could have been there with you."**

**He sat down on the ground next to her. "No worries KP, the mission was success."**

"**I know that but I would have felt much better if I was there with yo…"**

**Ron pretended to be hurt. "Kim, are you saying that I'm too incompetent to go on a mission alone?"**

"**No… no that's not what I'm saying. I know that you have what it takes to handle yourself in any situation."**

**Another explosion could be heard in the distance.**

**_Now that is some fantastic timing _Ron thought.**

"**The truth is that…" she blushed, "if you got hurt while I was here, I'd never be able to forgive myself." **

"**Aw you were worried about me, how cute," he cooed. "That's so much better than you having no confidence in me."**

**She caught his gaze and looked him in the eye. "Ron, I want you to know that… I… lo…"**

**Before she could finish her sentence, they heard another explosion, the loudest one yet.**

"**ALL RIGHT ALREADY, WE GET IT!" Ron shouted angrily in the direction of the lab.**

**He turned quickly back to Kim. "You were saying?" **

**She shook her head and smiled. It was a shame; the mood had been so perfect. "Uh I'll tell you later."**

**He scratched his head in confusion. "Ok, let's head out." He stood up and reached down for her.**

"**Hey what are you doing?" she cried when he picked her up in his arms.**

"**What does it look like, I'm being gallant."**

"**You don't have…"**

"**Hey, hey, it's ok for the sidekick to be the hero sometimes. Just go with the flow."**

**She thought about it for a moment, and then she happily laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into his neck.**

"**Besides we need to get out of here before the guard dogs catch my scent again," he remarked**

"**What? You didn't mention any guard dogs!"**

"**Um… Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"**

XXXXXXXX

They tossed his wet body roughly into the cell. The second he hit the floor, Ron started to cough up violently.

His cellmate curiously sat up on his hammock. He stared at Ron for a few seconds then he rushed to his side. He picked up Ron's body and placed it on the hammock opposite from his.

"I may hate Americans, but I'm not a complete uncaring ano."

Ron continued to spit up more water.

_The water torture, they only use that when they're really desperate, what do they want from this American?_

"Listen to me Yankee, these people are ruthless! It's obvious that you have important information for them. They will stop at nothing to get it. Just tell them what they want or it will only get worse for you."

Ron shook his head "I can't…she… safe… I can't…" he mumbled before blacking out for the second time in matter of hours.

XXXXXXXXX

March 10

He opened his eyes only to realize that he was back in the pain room. He was unfortunately becoming very familiar with this particular wing of the prison. It didn't take him long to realize he was strapped down tightly to a chair.

"Mr. Stoppable, I must say congratulations for getting this far my friend. Most would have cracked by now."

Ron looked up at Fernando. "I try,"

"Yes, it is quite difficult to break your spirits, isn't it?"

Ron shrugged weakly. "Yeah, well, I was dating a cheerleader."

"Today I have some very interesting news for you."

"Another game?" Ron dreaded the answer.

"I will get to that later. First I'd like to tell you that we found her."

For a brief second there was a flicker of horror in Ron's face and however fleeting it was, it was still a wonderful moment for Fernando.

"You hide your emotions well but not well enough, my American friend. Yes, we found her but unfortunately we can't legally hold her for anything. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Global Justice is breathing down our neck for her release. I'm very impressed; Team Possible has some powerful friends."

"Well, sounds like you've got problems buddy."

He grabbed Ron forcefully by the chin. "We know she has it, and we want it back."

"She didn't do jack and you know it."

"You are a witness!" He snapped his fingers, and one of the guards opened the door to the windowless, all white room. Fernando pointed to the door. "Here's the deal, you turn on the girl and you're a free man. Tell us everything that happened that night and you can be on a plane back to your precious country by sunrise."

"What happens to Kim?"

"She takes your place; with your testimony we can legally prosecute her and she gets our special "treatment" instead, that is until we get what we need from her."

"After hearing all that, I guess there's really only one thing I can do."

He spit into Fernando's face.

The warden became enraged "you mannerless American swine!"

"Yeah, my mother always scolded me about my manners, on some lonely winter nights I actually grieve over them."

"Apparently you haven't learned anything." He wiped the spit off his face and he yelled at one guard in Spanish. The guard quickly rushed out the door, and returned with a large cart behind him. The cart was covered with a white blanket and Fernando gleefully stared at it. In one swift dramatic movement he pulled the blanket off the cart.

Ron looked at the cart; on it was what appeared to be a car battery. Wires extended from the battery to a metal rod with a rubber grip.

_Oh God no._

To Fernando's amusement, a look of panic came over Ron's face. "Oh you know what this is. I guess it is pretty obvious even for a stupid gringo like you."

He picked up the rod by the rubber grip, and turned some dials on the battery.

"No… please…"

"Tell about that night."

"I told you everything; I was the one that stole…"

Fernando pressed the rod against Ron's right arm. The electric shock shot up his arm and the whole right side of his body, causing him to bite down on his tongue. Fernando removed the rod from Ron's arm, a grin on his face.

"Well, how was it?"

Even with the rod gone Ron still felt the shock in his teeth. His tongue bled where he had bitten down on it. The right side of his body twitched involuntary as he grunted in pain.

"Do you have any information for us Mr. Stoppable?"

"You… I…" he caught his breath, "I… already told you everything."

"Ah, you don't seem to understand the situation. Global Justice will take her away. She will leave you behind and forget about you. The minute she is safe and secure in America, you will be a distant memory. She'll forget all about you, is that really fair? Now, tell me who was with you that night?"

"No one."

"Ah, no mi amigo, you are lying"

He touched Ron's left leg with the rod. It felt like his nerves had caught fire as he violently shot sideways to the right. Once again the pain traveled through most of his body.

"Tell me!"

Ron's leg muscles twitched rapidly. "Just kill me!"

Fernando shook his head. "But that would defeat the whole purpose of this, wouldn't it? Oh, and just so you know we're only playing at half power." He turned some more dials. "Oh, and if you have a seizure, try not swallow your tongue."

Ron could barely hear Fernando's awful snickering when the darkness came.

XXXXXXX

One year ago

**Sparks flew in all directions.**

**Ron looked down at the robotic pilot that was convulsing violently as electrical currents cackled throughout its body. **

**He looked at the brown liquid that was now running down the robot's back, and then he looked at the dripping soda bottle in his right hand. He looked back and forth between them until something finally clicked.**

**He was in deep, deep trouble. **

**The robot pilot was the only thing keeping them in the air. **

_**I should have seen this coming.**_

**Suddenly a loud alarm went off in the cockpit. Warning signals flashed in all directions; in addition a robotic voice continuously announced that the plane was without pilot. **

**_Ok think, think, what do I do?_**

**It was at that moment, that the impressive and expensive electronic gear of the sophisticated U.S airways guidance system caught fire. **

**He took off his shoe and frantically battered at the small fire until he finally put it out. He let out a sigh of relief and put his shoe back on.**

_**No, I've got to figure out how to fix the pilot without Kim finding out.**_

**He sniffed the air, something was burning. He turned his head to discover that his right arm was on fire.**

"**Ahhh!"**

**He flailed frantically around the room in complete panic, smashing into various electronic equipments. Finally he put out the flame by repeatedly slamming his arm onto the control system. **

"**Request received, commencing left engine removal," said a computerized voice.**

"**What? Why is that even an option?"**

**He smushed his face against the left windshield and watched as the left engine broke free from the plane. **

"**Come on, that's just not fair."**

**He stepped away from the window and took a few seconds to pull himself together. "Ok everything is going to be fine."**

**He exited the cockpit and nonchalantly made his way to the back of the plane. He slowly approached Kim who was now smoothing out the wrinkles on her graduation gown.**

"**Did you ask the robot pilot to speed it up a little?"**

"**Uh yeah."**

"**Good, we don't want to be late for our own graduation."**

**Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ok, here's the deal. Being late is probably the least of our worries."**

**Kim's eyebrow rose and she eyed him suspiciously. "What happened?"**

"**Alright, promise you won't get mad?"**

"**Ron…" she stretched out his name.**

"**Let's just say, hypothetically… if I broke the pilot, how would you react to that?"**

"**You did what?"**

"**Kim, please, you have to look at the big picture here… we also lost the left engine."**

"**Oh my god Ron, you should be classified as a natural disaster." **

"**Wow," he sniffed, "you sure do know how to cut deep," he stated, as she pushed past him.**

**She entered the cockpit and stared wide eyed at the now smoking and motionless pilot.**

"**How did you manage to destroy a million dollar prototype of a robotic pilot?"**

**Ron put his hands up defensively. "I've got a better question for you. Why is a million dollar prototype of a robotic pilot so easy to destroy?" **

**The second he finished his statement the plane started to nosedive.**

"**Holy crap we're going down!"**

**They tumbled around the cockpit as the plane headed into a tailspin. Kim pulled herself towards the guidance system. "Oh no the auto pilot's down and I don't know how to switch to manual control."**

"**What does that mean?" Ron yelled from the ground.**

"**It means we're going to die."**

"… **I've suffered through four years of high school, late night cram sessions, day long S.A.T study groups, only to die on graduation night. Is ironic the word I'm looking for?"**

**Kim scanned the control panel for anything that could help.**

"**Kim?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I want to apologize for sending us to a fiery death."**

**She ignored him and continued searching for anything they could use.**

"**KP!"**

"**Not now Ron."**

"**I love you!" he said quickly.**

**She stopped and found herself at a complete loss for words.**

**Ron continued. "My only regret is putting my faith in the hands of this piece of junk 'revolutionary' technology." From the floor, he angrily kicked the guidance system.**

**Suddenly the control panel blinked to life. 'Manual overdrive' activated said the computerized voice.**

**Ron looked at Kim in shock. "What in the world…"**

"**Ron you did it!" Kim shouted gleefully. She jumped towards the controls.**

**Ron looked around in confusion. "Is it me, or is the universe constantly playing with my emotions?"**

**Middleton High Gymnasium **

**James Possible checked his watch and glanced around the gymnasium. He turned to his wife. "Kim and Ron are late. They're going to miss the ceremony."**

"**I talked to Kimmie earlier today and she said she wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."**

**On stage Mr. Barkin was calling up the student's so they could receive their diplomas.**

"**Kimberly Ann Possible." He scanned the crowd of students in the front rows. "Uh Kimberly Ann Possible?" he called out again.**

"**Hmm… I guess Ms. Possible didn't bother showing up for her own graduation. Kids today don't know the meaning of a sacred ceremo…"**

**A second later the entire east wall of the gymnasium came crumbling down in a spectacular display of carnage.**

**Luckily most of the students, and their friends and family were seated in the middle of the gymnasium.**

**When the dust cleared everyone stared at the nose of the plane that had created the hole in the wall.**

**Inside the cockpit, Team Possible wiped the trash and dust from their clothes.**

"**Well, that was some adventure." Ron crowed. "Let's never talk about it again… especially the part about me destroying the robot and almost killing us. Now lets' go get that diploma." **

**He turned towards the exit when he felt something pull lightly on his sleeve. **

"**Hey, I'm stuck on something." He turned to see that it was Kim who had grabbed his shirt.**

**Her face had turned now to a pinkish hue. "Um, when you said that you loved me… was that a 'oh my god we're going to die so let me just say something nice' thing or was it from the heart?"**

**Ron looked at her slightly amused. "Hmmm, what do you want to hear?"**

"**Fine," she said angrily, "if you're not going to take this seriously then…"**

"**Ok," he laughed and hugged her from behind as she tried to brush past him, "I was just playing, the truth is I've wanted to tell you that everyday for awhile now. So yes, I meant it from the heart when I said I love you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Cross my heart," he replied.**

**She smiled. "I love you too."**

"**Ah, music to my ears" He pulled her even closer and gave her a tender kiss. "Well now Ms. Possible, who is loved by Ronald Stoppable, shall we go receive our diplomas?"**

"**Certainly Mr. Stoppable, who is loved by Kimberly Possible, but only after a few more kisses."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

March 12

He was now aware of everything, he was aware that he was back in his cell. He was aware of his shallow breathing, of the pain that racked his body. He was aware of how hard it was even to sit up against the cold prison wall.

"Here eat this; it'll give you some energy"

Ron stared at the candy bar, then at the person who offered it to him. It was his cellmate.

"I brought it from one of the guards; you need it more than I do."

Ron reached for the bar and quickly stuffed it into his mouth. "I though you hated Americans," he said, with a stuffed mouth.

"I do, but you're different from the greedy soulless Americans I've met. You, my amigo, are a rarity," he said, as he hopped onto his hammock.

Ron continued to chew greedily on the snack when he soon discovered that it even hurt to swallow.

"I can't take this anymore," he said softly.

"Do not lose heart my friend. What we are doing now is nothing less than noble."

"Noble?" Ron scoffed. "Everyday I sit here and I tell myself I'm doing this for my country, no… for the sake of the world. I tell myself 'I'm helping the world' but I know deep down I'm doing everything for…"

"For your woman?"

"What? How did you know?"

"After the water torture you mumbled something about 'doing it for her'. You even repeat it in your sleep."

"And you still think I'm noble?"

"Of course, noble and human, you endure for your woman, I and many of the other prisoners here endure for our people. In the end, we are all fighting for something we care about."

Ron stayed silent.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Carlo."

"What are you in for Carlo?"

Carlo paused. "This country has fallen onto hard times. The government no longer works for the people. Our leaders have become corrupt and oppressive. I worked at a local newspaper that denounced this regime."

"You got arrested for criticizing the government?"

"No I got arrested for being the co founder of the rebel army."

Ron laughed. "I can see where that would be a problem."

"One day…" Carlo replied solemnly, "one day everything will change. We have missiles, we have weapons; we have helicopters. Yes, one day, everything will change. The rebel army will strike when least expected. Like a snake, no… like a panther, aiming for the jugular. We will strike and we will win! Unfortunately, I fear I will not be around to see it happen."

Ron didn't say anything.

"What are you in for gringo?"

"My name is Ron by the way and…"

"Mr. Stoppable!" Fernando called out from in front of the cell "I've got even better news today. Our glorious leader has ordered that you are to be executed in three days"

The shock paralyzed Ron completely; it was a full minute before he took another breath.

"What, you've nothing smart to say now? Well here's some advice, don't make any plans for the rest of the week." Fernando laughed heartily as he walked from the cell.

Then after at least five minutes of silence Carlo spoke up.

"Are you ok?"

"I… the minute I stepped foot in here I knew I was done for, but… when it gets confirmed… it's…" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't forget why you are here, never forget the noble cause."

"Is it…" Ron chocked out, "is it noble to cry over your own life?"

"Mi amigo, there comes a time in a man's life when all he can do is cry."

XXXXX

March 15 Execution day

"I'm going to die."

_No, there is a way, just tell them what they want to know._

Ron shook the thoughts away from his head; he was ashamed that such thoughts were floating around head. But it was only natural that he'd have these thoughts. No one wanted to die, especially if there was a way out.

No, there was no way out, he wouldn't; he couldn't turn on her. No matter how badly he wanted to live.

"_You must guard yourself against your natural desire to survive. You must remember the noble cause." _

That's what Carlo had told him and that was the only thing running through his mind during these, the last few hours of his life.

In the filthy prison bathroom, he poured cold water on his face and confirmed what he knew all along. Today he would be taking one for the team.

He looked at his reflection in the stained bathroom mirror over the sink.

"_Remember the noble cause." _

He would until the very last second.

XXXXXXX

An execution at Prisión de infierno was a great spectacle. All of the prisoners were paraded out to the prison yard. They are forced to stand before a large stage and watch the execution of one of their own.

They waited silently until the main attraction was finally escorted into the yard. Carlo pushed his way past the inmates until he was standing in the front row. He wanted one last look at his new friend.

He saw that Ron was still in very bad shape. He was limping more then he was walking even with his hands and feet chained together. His body was still badly bruised, but he still had an optimistic look on his face.

They pushed him up the steps of the stage where Fernando was already waiting. He approached Ron with a pack of cigarettes.

"Smoke?"

"No thank you, I'm trying to watch my health," Ron replied.

Fernando laughed. "Oh you kill me gringo."

Ron laughed along with him. "No, you're killing me."

Abruptly Fernando angrily jabbed him in the stomach causing Ron to double over. Ron coughed. "You know, that was funny the first time, but now it's just redundant."

Fernando grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck. "You can get out of this. You know how."

"No can do buddy"

"Why not?"

"I'm in love."

"What… you are a fool!"

Ron shrugged. "Same difference"

"Fine, have it your way." Fernando nodded to Ron's escort, and he pushed Ron to the middle of the stage.

Ron was greeted by his firing squad, a group of five riflemen. The best marksmen the prison had to offer.

His escort approached him from behind a blindfold in his hand. "Any last words?"

Ron reflected for a moment. "Tis a far, far better thing I do now than I have ever done before." He turned to the escort. "That's not really mine; I read it in a book… I think it was Oliver Twist."

The escort blindfolded him. Ron stood up straight and listened to the cheers and jeers from the crowd. He could feel the guns aiming at his vitals.

Fernando yelled something in Spanish and the squad loaded their weapons.

Snapshots in time enfolded before Ron's very eyes like a poignant slideshow in black in white.

"Cinco!"

He could smell his mother's home cooking, his father's aftershave.

"Cuatro!"

First day of Pre K, looking back on it, it wasn't that bad.

"Tres!"

Naked Mole rat on sale at Smarty Mart!

"Dos!"

Graduation day and the wild after party, Bonnie's face when he threw up on her dress was priceless.

"Uno!"

He sniffed again it was familiar sent and it brought a smile to his face _"Curious Perfume for the woman on the go, her favorite."_

"Fi…"

A curious whistle filled the air. Fernando stopped mid command as he traced the sound of the noise in the air.

He stared in abject horror as he followed the missile to its target, the prison walls. The wall collapsed on impact. And from the rubble came the screams of dozen of frustrated citizens who were no longer willing to be trodden on by an oppressive government. They were here to free their imprisoned comrades

"Los rebeldes!" he cried.

Gunfire filled the air as the prison guards engaged the intruders, but more and more of the rebel army freely flowed into the prison.

Ron's head swiveled back and forth as he tried to make sense of the commotion. "What the hell is going?"

He walked around blindly until he reached the edge of the stage.

"Ron!"

It was Carlo's voice.

"Jump!"

"What's happening?"

"The revolution!" Ron could hear the joy in Carlo's voice "It's happening right now!"

"What? Well… viva la revolución!" He cried, before jumping off the stage.

Carlo caught him before he hit the ground, and he removed Ron's blindfold. Ron watched in a mix of fascination and horror as vicious fire fights broke out sporadically between the rebels and the guards. Unfortunately for the guards, the prisoners were also being armed by the rebels.

"We're free my friend!" shouted Carlo.

Fernando watched in complete shock as his prison quickly became overrun. He turned towards Ron only to see that he was no longer there. The firing squad had vanished too.

"Cobardes," he seethed, "they scattered like roaches."

He spotted an abandoned rifle on the ground; he scooped it off the floor and jumped off the stage.

His prison was gone, his livelihood was gone; there was only one thing left to do. No other prisoner had infuriated him more than the gringo. The fact the he couldn't get any information from the boy had humiliated him, people talked behind his back, they said he was getting soft. The boy had caused him too much trouble, to escape unharmed

XXXXXX

It was pandemonium, complete chaos. Fires had begun to sprout throughout the prison complex. Carlo and Ron struggled to get past the mass of rioting prisoners. But they couldn't move too quickly with Ron in pain and in shackles.

Bang

Ron felt the breeze of the bullet as it whizzed past his ear. They turned to see Fernando rushing towards them.

Fernando fired again this time he hit Carlo in the leg dropping him instantly, leaving Ron standing on his own.

"Líder!" someone called out from the crowd.

Carlo looked up at the crowd to see a rebel from his former unit approaching. Carlo pointed to Fernando and yelled something in Spanish.

The rebel understood and aimed his rifle at Fernando.

Fernando aimed at Ron.

Ron closed his eyes and pictured Kim's face.

Time slowed as the rebel and Fernando pulled the trigger at the same time.

_TBC in the next chapter_

* * *

I warned you it was kind of dark. Everything wraps up in the next chapter, and it'll be here pretty soon so stay tuned. 


	2. Choices pt 2 Kim: She can do anything

A/N Ok part two was ready earlier then I thought, so here it is. And if you're reading this then you're ok with a semi dark story. So enjoy the conclusion.

* * *

Heinz Schwartz was a brilliant scientist. He spent years creating and designing new weapons for the American government. Then one day out of the blue, he decided that he wasn't getting enough credit for his work. 

He went rogue, he left the United States and began to sell his weapons to the highest bidder. That's when he caught the watchful eye of Global Justice. But they didn't make a move until they found out about a project called Menschlich Bombe. Using nanotechnology, Schwartz created tiny machines that could enter a person's blood stream and would remain inactive until they received a remote signal. Once they received the signal, they would explode, turning the infected person into a living bomb. With that type of technology a person could willingly turn anyone into a weapon of mass destruction.

Global Justice invaded Schwartz's lab, arrested him and destroyed his work completely. Or so they had thought. Somehow Schwartz's personal notebook ended up in the tiny and newly formed South American country of Chenezuela.

The retrieval of the notebook would have to be a covert mission into a hostile enemy's laboratory. Sneak in and sneak out, only one team had a 100 perfect success rate in these types of missions.

Team Possible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

February 25

They huddled together on the roof of the laboratory. Ron glanced inside his backpack to see if the notebook was safe. He took it out and handed it to Kim.

"I think you better hold it. It's probably safer with you."

"Alright" She put it in her backpack and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade we've got the notebook…"

She stopped and listened to the sound of loud footsteps coming and going.

_They're still looking for us._

She turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator "… but one of us…" she glared at Ron, "got spotted on the way out."

Wade brought up a map on the screen. "You're only about five miles from the border. Once you cross it Global Justice will take you home.

"Hopefully we'll be home before morning," Kim sighed.

Ron looked over the ledge of the roof. "We better move soon, they're starting to surround the building."

_Think Kim, how do we get out of this?_

"We can't let them get this notebook again; they've almost completed the project."

"Let's split up," Ron said suddenly.

"What?"

"We've got to get the notebook away from here right? So I'm going to do what I do best… distract."

"Are you serious? We're not dealing with Drakken here, these are really bad people."

"I know but the way I see it. If they go after me then that's less guys that you and the notebook will have to deal with. Besides they only spotted one intruder."

"No, we're not splitting up, that's just insane!"

"Look Kim, I want to make up for getting spotted," he pleaded.

Looking back on it Kim never really knew why she gave in. Maybe it was the apologetic tone in his voice or the confidence in his eyes or maybe he just looked too cute to say no to in the moonlight. The fact of the matter was that she said ok. Wade downloaded the map to a GJ safe house into Ron's cell phone in a way only he could access it.

The safe house was a place they could lay low if they couldn't make it to the border. They promised to meet there once everything was clear.

"Ron," she said before he could scamper down the roof, "be careful!"

"I'll be fine, just wait and see."

She waited at the safe house for two days, but he never showed up.

XXXXXXXXX

After spending days trying to gather information on Ron's whereabouts from the locals in the city near the safe house, she was eventually captured.

Although they couldn't prosecute her with anything, they still held her as a "special" guest of the state. She stayed in a windowless room where she sat in darkness wondering how Ron was doing, as they interrogated her over and over about the notebook behind a locked door.

The guard ushered her through the courthouse, and finally into what looked like a dining room. Sitting at the far end of the dining table was Dr. Director and a well dressed fat man, which was quite a sight after all the starving people Kim had seen in the city.

"Let's keep this quick," said the man curtly.

"Kim, this is Ramon Arroyo, he's Minister of Information and Foreign Affairs."

Kim didn't bother greeting him, but Ramon didn't seem to care anyway.

"Kim we're doing everything we can to get you out of here."

"You make it sound like Ms. Possible is a prisoner here," remarked Ramon.

Dr. Director turned to him. "She would be if we weren't keeping an eye on you."

Ramon smiled. "You think so little of us. We just want to hear her side of the story. She has done nothing wrong."

"They can legally hold you only until the end of the week, that's when we'll come pick you up."

"What about Ron?"

"I can answer that question," the man replied, he placed a pair of glasses on his face. He opened a folder and read from it.

"It seems that he's been found guilty of trespassing on government property, stealing government property and of being a spy." He closed the folder. "Well, I had no choice but to suggest he be sent him to Prisión de infierno."

"Prisión de infierno?"

"It's the worst prison in the country and there's a rumor that the warden has got a taste for torture."

Kim turned to Dr. Director. "You've got to do something, get him out of there!"

Dr. Director brought her gaze down to floor. "We can't, he got caught, and he broke Chenezula's laws. Global Justice doesn't have the power to get him out."

"What? But he did it to save the world, it was a good cause!"

"Well he shouldn't have gotten caught," interrupted Ramon. "But as of now he's just another stinking criminal, who's gotten what he deserves."

"I never should have…"

Dr. Director grabbed Kim by both shoulders. "Don't say another word!" She whispered into Kim's ears. "Don't give them any evidence to use against you."

A rough looking militant entered the room heading straight for Ramon and handed him a piece of paper. Ramon pushed his glasses up his nose, as he looked the paper over.

A moment later he sighed. "Ms. Possible I have just received some unfortunate news. It says here that Mr. Stoppable is scheduled to be executed, the day before you are set to leave."

Kim felt the strength leave her body, and her legs became weak. Dr. Director snatched the paper from Ramon's hands and read it herself.

Kim looked at her, hoping that is was all a cruel lie. She searched Dr. Director's face for answers, but she didn't get the ones she wanted.

"It's true," Dr. Director confirmed.

A feeling of despair like no other came over Kim. She felt like fainting, then she felt like crying, and then another emotion took over.

She leaped across the table, her anger directed at Ramon. He was an arm's length away when Dr. Director tackled her and pinned her down on the table.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Ms Possible, laying hands on a man of my stature is a federal offence," he laughed. "It would be to your advantage if you remembered that." He spoke Spanish briefly to the militant. "Please show Ms Possible back to her room."

"Don't do anything stupid," Dr. Director told Kim before releasing the hold on her.

"It's too late," Kim replied softly, and then she allowed the militant to push her out of the door.

Dr. Director turned to Ramon. "Is an execution really necessary?"

"Let me tell you something." Ramon got up from the table an amused look on his face.

"Something off the record of course. This country is on the brink of civil war and as a patriot who is very close to becoming the next president; I would like to spare as much innocent bloodshed as possible."

"You're a saint."

"A saint to some a devil to others. Anyway with that notebook there is no war. A quick slaughter maybe but no war"

"Why are you so sure you'll get the notebook back?"

"Facile, either the boy turns on the girl to save his own life, at which time we'll have the opportunity to "extract" the information from her, or she'll give up the notebook willingly to save his life. Anyway you look at it, we win."

"You'd turn that technology on your people?"

"We must do what we have to keep the peace. And you're not looking at the big picture Ms Global Justice. With this technology, we won't be another filthy third world country featured on American public television. No, that notebook will make us one of the big boys in the playground."

He pointed to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have urgent matters to attend to."

Without saying another word, Dr. Director headed for the exit.

XXXXXXXXX

Her room was anything but, it was more like solitary confinement. The only thing in the room was the steel door leading out. There were no lights, no bed, just the cold darkness.

They pushed her in and locked the door behind her. A small slot opened in the middle of the door.

"The boy doesn't have to die. Tell us where you hid the notebook and we'll let you both go."

She said nothing.

"Oh, and by they way, you probably noticed the clock on the wall."

Kim looked up half heartily at the large LCD screen on the wall. It was counting down from seventy-two hours.

"That was installed especially for you. It's the countdown till the execution, just a little reminder of what's at stake here."

"When you're ready to talk just yell, remember it's the only way to save him."

The slot slammed shut, leaving her in complete darkness. This was ok because it was easier to cry when no one was around.

XXXXXXX

_Even in the dense fog she knew they were surrounded by enemies on all sides. They had to do something quick or they'd be killed._

"_Ron, follow me, I'll get us out of here." She reached for him in the dense fog and grabbed him his sleeve._

_Leading him by the arm she ran through the fog. They were going to make it out no matter what. She would save them both._

_Suddenly Kim knew that she was losing her grip on him. Something was pulling him away from her. She couldn't hold on, she was losing him. She felt his hands hand slip past hers and his fingertips brush past her palm. _

_This couldn't be happening, she was supposed to protect him, and she was going to save them both. She reached for him again in the fog, but her hands came up empty._

"_Ron!" she cried. _

_He was gone. _

"_Ron!'_

Kim sat up in the darkness, short of breath and sweat pouring down her face. The nightmare had left her completely shaken. She looked up at the clock on the wall

It read sixty hours until execution

XXXXXXXXX

"Alimento," someone called out unceremoniously. A dirty dish was pushed through the slot in the steel door.

Kim heard the food splat on the floor, and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten in days. But she didn't care about that; she didn't care about anything right now.

"Coma," yelled the voice, but she ignored it. The familiar click of the slot shutting came a second later.

"You know KP you should probably eat something"

"What?" Kim got up from the cold ground. "Ron is that you?"

"I know it's probably gross but so was the cafeteria food at Middleton High."

She saw him appear from the darkness and tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Ron, it is you!" She jumped at him, but to her surprise, she went right through his body.

She hit the ground hard, landing directly on her elbows. She looked up from the ground, but he was gone.

"What… how?"

"Kim…"

He was now standing in front of her.

"You should really eat something, it's not healthy."

_I'm going crazy._

"Kim you…"

"No," she crawled away from him, "you're not real."

"Please eat something; you need food to keep alert."

"Leave me alone, you're not real!" she screamed at him. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

A minute later she looked up to see that he was gone. Silently she slowly crawled towards the food in the darkness and devoured it the second she found it.

XXXXXXXXX

Twenty-two hours until execution.

"Ron?"

He reappeared from the darkness. "Yes Kim?"

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Even before we were dating, you sacrificed so much for me. You put my happiness before yours. You always put your life on the line to help me even when you were scared out of your mind. You've done so much for me over the years; remember how much you did just to return an overdue book for me? I might have taken all that for granted. So I'm sorry."

He said nothing.

She stared at him for few moments; then she started to cry again.

"Ron, I'm going to tell them where I hid the notebook."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I have to!"

"It wouldn't be right."

"Letting you die alone isn't right!"

"You've seen the starving people in the streets. Any government that would let their own people starve don't deserve anymore power then they already have."

"I don't care about the people!"

"You know that's not true."

She continued to cry in front of him.

"Kim I decided to split up, remember? And if you think about it, I knew where the safe house was, I could have given you up to save my own life. But I'm not."

"Well you should!"

"But you know I won't."

"You're right," she said sadly, "you're going to sacrifice your life, take one for the team right? Yeah, you would do something like that."

"Yep and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect my decision."

She looked up at the wall, eight hours until the execution.

"I'm going to miss you Ron."

"You look tired Kim, you could probably use some sleep."

She rubbed her eyelids. "You might be right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months ago

**Kim straightened out the bed covers. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. She grabbed a bag of red rose petals and spread them all over the bedspread. **

_**Ok, the parent's and the tweebs are gone. This has to be the most romantic night ever! **_

**She quickly pulled off her clothes until the only thing she was wearing was a lacy see through nightie. She checked herself in the mirror.**

_**Sweet and sexy**_

**She grabbed some fruit scented body lotion and spread it across her arms and legs. After a quick body sniff test to make sure everything was perfect, she lit a few scented candles and dimmed the lights. **

_**Ok he'll walk in and I will be…**_

**She sat on the bed, arched her back a little and pushing out her chest.**

_**No that's a little too slutty…**_

**She lay down on her stomach, her chin resting coyly on her hands**

_**No that's really stupid, no one does that. I'll just stay under the covers.**_

**The minute she was under the covers her palms began to sweat. Her heart was beating faster and faster with every additional second. She was completely, spiritually and physically ready for this. But she was also frightened. They were going to _the _next level. This was big.**

"**Ok," her voice cracked, "you can come in now."**

**The door of her bedroom opened up and Ron slid into the room in nothing but a T shirt, his boxers and socks. **

"**What are you doing?' she asked.**

"**They say," He began, "the males of the Wompei tribe of Southern New Guinea begin they're mating ritual by serenading the female." **

**Kim laughed. "Who says that?"**

**From out of nowhere he pulled out a hairbrush. "Your first trip to nirvana will be by way of song."**

"**And the second trip?"**

"**Well," Ron laughed, "….well you'll still be going to nirvana but the journey there will be a lot more satisfying."**

**He twirled the hairbrush in his hand and used it as a microphone. "I never needed love. Like I need you, and I never lived for nobody. But I live for you, ooh babe. Lost in love is what I feel, when I'm with you."**

**He gave her a sultry look as he started to circle around the bed. "Maybe it's the way you touch me. With the warmth of the sun, maybe it's the way you smile. I come all undone Ooh babe. Lost in love is what I feel, when I'm with you."**

**He grabbed her hand and kissed the center of her palm "Baby! Ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh. Oh baby my world stands still when I'm with you."**

**Kim laughed again all of the anxiety she had felt before had melted away.**

**Ron continued "I never cared for nobody, like I care for you. And I never wanted to share the things; I want to share to with you. Ooh babe, lost in love is what I feel, when I'm with you."**

**Suddenly he leapt from the floor onto the bed. Now standing on the bed, he pointed at her.**

**Baaaaaaabbbyyyyyy yeah ! Ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh whoa oh whoa oh. O baby my world stands still when I'm with you oh.**

**Baaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbyyyyyyy! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh. O baby my world stands still when I'm with you, when I'm with you."**

**He looked up to the ceiling to dramatize him hitting the final high note.**

**Kim clapped and laughed at the same.**

**Ron huffed and looked down at her. "How was that?'**

"**That was great," she said, "but I hope you didn't waste too much energy." **

"**No it's fine. I had a couple of energy bars on the way over… plus a protein shake. Some PowerAde, a twelve pack of jolt soda, and………………..a bag of sugar."**

"**How is your heart still beating?"**

"**Oh, I wasn't dying before tonight, oh no way, no how!" He took a deep breath. "Is there any more space under those covers?"**

"**Maybe," she said seductively.**

**Before she could blink Ron had joined her under the covers. Then everything started moving significantly faster, it was escalating past light touching, brushing and tickling. **

**Kim brought her face closer to Ron's. "Smile for the camera."**

"**Try to stop me from smiling."**

"**Ron, after this, I just want you to hold me."**

"**I can do the cuddling thing."**

**Her eyes slowly shut and they moved faster together. Her hair moved backwards and forwards as it flowed over the pillow and brushed against his face. Ron's brain was on fire, his pulse was quickening, his head grew light. **

**He shuddered and he called out Kim's name loudly.**

**Much later, when it was over, really over, neither of them could move. They just held on to each other. Kim laid her head on Ron's chest and gave his arm a little squeeze. **

She woke up to realize that she was squeezing her own arm in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eight minutes until execution

Every second off the clock was like another needle in her spine. She just stared at the clock, paralyzed, unfeeling.

The sounds of loud yelling were coming from behind the door, it was all in Spanish so she couldn't understand it, not that she cared anyway. Her eyes were on the clock, and the clock was right now her whole universe.

"Ms. Possible, time is of the essence"

It was Ramon.

"The boy will die very soon. I've got the phone next to me right now, the warden had been instructed to stop the execution the second his phone rings."

Kim ignored him; it was now down to six minutes. Her stomach was beginning to rumble, and a chill was climbing up her spine.

"Did you hear me; are you aware of the time?" He screamed at someone else "Es el reloj que trabaja…..Si?"

"Maybe you think we're bluffing. I assure you, we are not! The boy will die in a matter of minutes."

"How you holding up KP?"

Ron had returned.

"It's really hard." She watched as another second passed away.

"Ms. Possible, we are running out of time."

"What do I tell your parents? I won't be able to look them in the eye."

Ron sat down next her, shoulder-to-shoulder. "You'll figure it out. It'll be hard but you'll get through it."

"Ms. Possible, the phone is right here beside me…"

She scooted closer to him. "I can't imagine going home without you. I don't think I'll ever step into a Bueno Nacho again."

"Hey, hey, you don't need to add more suffering in your life."

Three minutes until execution

"Senorita I do not believe you are thinking clearly."

"When I'm gone, they won't have any more leverage over you."

"I know; he's getting really desperate. If he comes in here I'm going to break his neck."

"Wait a minute; the KP I know wouldn't do something like that. Don't use this as an excuse to do anything crazy."

"Ron, you're a figment of my imagination, things have gone beyond crazy."

At the two-minute mark, Ramon's demanding turned into pleading. His advantage over her was slowly slipping away.

At the one-minute mark, Kim started to sob again. "I thought I could do this, but this is just too hard"

"Just stay strong Kim, it's almost over."

"Give me the damn notebook!"

"Every cell in my body wants to tell him about the notebook."

Thirty seconds

Kim clenched her mouth shut, and she started to rock back and forth

"Tell me!"

"It's almost over KP."

Twenty seconds

"You can still save his life, don't let him die"

"SHUT UP!" Kim screamed.

Ten seconds

Her gently sobbing changed to loud weeping. "Ron, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you."

"Well then, just say goodbye."

Three

Two

One

The clock struck zero and Kim crawled up into a ball, as she continued to cry. She whispered 'Goodbye Ron' but she was once again alone in the room.

"Mierda!" Ramon screamed as he pounded on the door. More Spanish obscenities escaped his lips as he walked away.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning: March 16

Halfway across the room stood a long metal table with two people sitting behind it, before the table Kim sat on what looked like an uncomfortable chair. Her hands were handcuffed behind her, her feet were tied together.

One of the men sitting at the table was Ramon Arroyo. He dabbed his forehead with an already wet napkin. His head gleamed with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

He spoke with his assistant in whispers, certain words such as rebels, the capitol, and riots, could be heard from the conversation.

Ramon took a sip of water.

"Forget Global Justice, forget the rebels. I don't care how close they are, we haven't lost this country yet," he said this a bit louder then he intended too.

Kim didn't say a word; she just listened to the pitter patter of rain on the windowsill.

"Ms. Possible, I'm afraid you're meeting with Global Justice has been cancelled, by me. But I assure you, there is a plane waiting for you if you cooperate."

Kim ignored him, a dazed look on her face.

"The time for diplomacy is over, you can tell us willingly or you can tell us in pain."

A lone soldier brought in a small trolley on the shelf was a small car battery. The machine was already humming.

"So, will you talk?"

Her face remained emotionless.

"Do it," said Ramon.

One of the guards grabbed the rod and slowly moved towards her. When he was just inches away from her, he got the perfect view of her slipping out the handcuffs. Before he could react, she grabbed the hand that held the metal rod and guided it to his groin. The electric shock dropped him immediately. Then she pushed herself backwards, landing on her back, she put her feet up and began to unravel the rope around them.

"Get her" Ramon screamed to his assistant.

The assistant got up and rushed towards Kim, but she had already freed her feet. From her back she kicked the overturned chair into the assistant's path. He tripped over it and smacked his head against the trolley. Ramon ran for the door.

Before he reached it, he was grabbed by the collar and tossed against the wall.

"Wait!" he cried.

She punched him in the nose and shattered it immediately. He pulled a small knife and thrust at it her. She caught his hand by the wrist and twisted his wrist, causing him to drop the knife. She kicked him in the stomach and sent him sprawling across the floor. He attempted to crawl away when she kicked him in the ribs, then she stepped on his hand breaking a few fingers.

"Please wait, I've got money"

She pinned him to the ground, her eyes livid with rage. "Is money going to bring him back?" She smacked in the face. "Look at me… is money going to bring him back?"

The sound of dozens of footsteps could be heard behind the door.

"Do you hear that?" he sputtered. "You'll never get out of here without me. I'll help you escape."

"Who said I wanted to escape?" His eyes remained on hers a little longer, the eyes of a person hell bent on vengeance. He saw his possible future in those eyes. He began to talk faster, spouting anything that might save his life.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him.

'Please don't kill me," he cried.

"I would… I'd love too, but if I did, then I wouldn't be the KP he knows."

She raised her fist and threw the hardest punch she could manage. She struck him in his fat cheek, blood, spit and teeth spraying out of his mouth, across the floor. He gurgled something incomprehensible before he passed out.

Kim took a deep breath and got off him. A disgusted look came over face when she realized that Ramon had completely soiled himself. Her nose twitched when the smell reached her.

The door burst open, and she readied herself for the group of soldiers that would come in guns a blazing.

"Kimberly Ann Possible?"

Kim spun around two armed Caucasian soldiers entered the room, followed by a flood of differently uniformed Hispanic soldiers.

"Who are you?" she said.

"I'm Agent Franklin, this is Agent Johnson. We're here to rescue you."

She was puzzled. "I thought Global Justice couldn't interfere like this?"

Agent Johnson grinned. "Who said we are? As far as these guys are concerned Global Justice was never here."

Kim looked at the other soldiers who were now tying up Ramon and his assistant. "Who are they?"

"They're the rebel army. Officially, they're the ones who rescued you. We're just here to give direction, off the record of course," he laughed.

"Rebel Army?"

"What, haven't you heard? You're in the middle of a revolution."

XXXXXX

Kim walked out of the courthouse building alone. She told the agents that she just wanted to stretch her legs for awhile. She walked out into the rain and let it wash over her.

"Excuse me, seniorita."

Kim turned toward the voice, a rebel soldier in crutches limped towards her. One of his legs had been badly injured.

"Are you perhaps Kimberly Possible?"

"Yes I am."

He smiled. "Come with me."

"But I…"

"Please, it'll only take a moment."

She conceded and followed. They walked for a few minutes until they were at the farthest side of the courthouse, when he turned to her. "Please wait here."

"What's this about?"

He ignored her and disappeared behind the corner of the building.

She shrugged and looked up into the sky letting the rain wash over her face. It felt good, like a cleansing of sorts.

She sighed. "I love you Ron."

"That's good to know."

Her head snapped at the direction of the voice.

There she saw Ron leaning on Carlo's body. He grinned at her. "Yo."

She ran to him but stopped halfway. "Wait, you're real right?"

Ron looked at her puzzled and then at Carlo. "Yes, last time I checked, I do exist in some form."

Kim ran forward and embraced him with a huge hug.

"Ow Kim… hold on, that spot is a little tender." He showed her his shoulder, which was heavily wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" she cried.

"The guy who was aiming at me was a bad shot, luckily the guy who was aiming at him wasn't."

He looked at his shoulder and then at her. They looked into each other's eyes as if they were the only people around.

"But I guess I could probably endure a little bit more pain. Right Carlo?"

"Certainly Mi Amigo. Go for it."

"Alright!" He grabbed Kim and planted a huge kiss on her. They tightly embraced each other, the memories of the horrors they had endured was behind them, it was the past and this was the very enjoyable present.

The broke apart only to catch their breaths, then Kim leaned forward and kissed him as gently as she had ever kissed him.

"I think that was well worth the pain," he said.

XXXXXX

A few hours later

Kim used her fingers to dig into the soft ground by the river. She dug until her fingers found what she was looking for. She pulled the notebook out of the earth.

"Why don't you just leave it in the ground?"

"Because Ron, I wanted to do this."

She pulled out a lighter and lit the pages of the book on fire, then tossed it to the earth, watching it slowly burn. She didn't take her eyes off it until there was nothing left but ashes.

"Well I guess it's really over now… I wonder if this country has a Bueno Nacho and a good therapist."

"Not until we get home."

"What, for the therapy?"

"No, Bueno Nacho, my treat."

"Aww, but I'm hungry now!"

"Our plane's waiting, we've got to go."

"Do you know what I went through for you? The least we could is pick up some takeout."

"We could go for take out or we could get on the plane and I show you how to become a member of the mile high club."

Ron did a double take, his eyes widening, before a broad grin spread across his face. "Suddenly, I feel really full!"

"I thought so," she replied coyly.

* * *

That's it folks I'm done with the one shots for now, I'm heading back to my main series. It's been a pretty creative roll and I've learned that one shots are pretty cool. I've already got ideas for some more,but that'll have to wait. Read and Review of course! 


End file.
